marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dodge City, Kansas
DODGE CITY, KANSAS Dodge City is a community in Kansas, near the area of operations of western heroes such as Two-Gun Kid, Rawhide Kid, Kid Colt and the Phantom Rider. It was also the base of ruffian and gambler "Faro" John Hobart. In 1871, a chronovore settled near Dodge City, which led to an increasingly great time anomaly, with people and events from different times displaced to the area. The inhabitants of Dodge City eventually left the city when it was raided by two Tyrannosaurus Rex. The dinosaurs might have been defeated by time-travelling heroes who wanted to use the food resources of the city to feed the army of time-displaced Napoleon Bonaparte. The anomaly was eventually solved by the time-travelling heroes, including Professor Albert Einstein, and Dodge City returned to normal. Scene Distinctions Frontier City, Railway Station, Riverdock, Stagecoach Station Scene Complications none SFX: Backdrop. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to shutdown “Railway Station”, “Riverdock” and “Stagecoach Station” and add any one of the following scene distinctions: “Dodge City Courthouse”, “Main Street”, “Pony Express Station”, “Town Stables”, “Wells Fargo Office”, or “Western Union Office”. Spend a D10 effect die to change the scene distinction, or remove any of those scene distinctions and recover “Railway Station”, “Riverdock” and “Stagecoach Station”. SFX: Boom Boom’s Workshop. Spend a Business Resource to gain a Combat, Tech or Vehicle resource at -1 step and an equal-sized asset of the same type, or two Combat, Tech or Vehicle resources at –2 steps and an equal-sized asset of the same type. If you have unlocked Boom Boom Brown as a support character you may spend 1 PP instead of a Business resource to gain the same benfits at Expert level. SFX: High Noon. Spend 1 PP to add “Shootout”, and “Creaking Shop Signs”, “Nervous Crowd of Townspeople”, or “Vacated Venue” as Scene Distinctions. Once during the scene, gain a free stunt die for a pool including a Scene Distinction from Dodge City. At the end of the Scene shutdown any scene distinctions added by this SFX. SFX: Pinkerton Bureau. When creating a Crime-related, or Information-based asset or resource, add a D6 to your pool and step up your effect die. Spend a doom die, or a D6 or greater Business resource to a a Pinkerton agent as a watcher character to the scene. If you have spend a Business resource, the Pinkerton agent supports you in an upcomming action scene and then departs. SFX: Transportation Hub. Spend a Business resource to transport yourself from Dodge City to an Old West Setting with a River Dock, Railway Station, or Stagecoach Station distinction. Optionally you may spend 1 PP create a scene along the way. SFX: Time Rift. Spend 1 PP/D8 from the doom pool to add “Temporal Nexus” as a Scene Distinction, as well as “Temporal Distortions” as a Scene Complication. You may spend 1 PP and a D10 effect die from a pool including a Cosmic or Mystic specialty or 1 PP and a D8 Cosmic or Mystic resource to transport yourself to the same location anywhere in time. SFX: Townsfolk. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to add one of the D8 Special Characters from Daramatis Personae to the scene. Spend 1 PP and step up the lowest die in the doom pool/spend a D10 doom die to add a Watcher character from Daramatis Personae to the scene. SFX: Saloon. Spend 1 PP/a D6 from the doom pool to add any two of the following scene distinctions: “Backdoor Poker Game”, “Classy Saloon Girls”, “Jingeling Piano”, “Whiskey and Cigars”. Spend a D10 effect die to remove any of those scene distinctions and recover “Railway Station”, “Riverdock” and “Stagecoach Station”. Once during the scene, gain a free stunt die for a pool including a scene distinction from Caliber City Saloon. You may spend a D4 Business resource to step back one of your stress dice an additional time when you spend a transition scene at Caliber City Saloon, or a D6 Business resource to step back two of your stress dice an additional time. Limit: Lawful Town. As long as the town has a Sheriff, if you are subject to a D6 or higher Bounty spend a Business, Covert or Crime resource equal to your Bounty -1, or add a die equal to the Bounty on your head to the doom pool at the start of the scene. If you become openly involved in a crime, or fail a social-based roll by ten or more, add “Shunned by the Locals” and “Wanted by the Law” as scene complications. Limit: Prejudice. If your character is a woman, of native- or afro-american descent, or from a foreign country, add “Cut and Dried Opinions” as a scene compplication. If you become openly involved in violence or criminal activity, or fail a social-based roll by ten or more, add “Shunned by the Locals” as ascene complication, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Dramatis Personae Boom Boom Brown, Businessman, Chinese Launderer, Clerk, Deputy, Honorable Judge, Greenhorn, Kid Colt, Newspaperboy, Old Lady Visiting her Daughter in The Big City, Philadelphia Filly, Rawhide Kid, Soiled Dove, Tinhorn Gambler, Transient Cowboy, U.S. Marshal Category:Settings Category:Old West